


Rolling In The Deep - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121





	1. The Transfer

"And since closing night which fell on my birthday my Dad's had my Eliza Doolittle boot cast in porcelain" Rachel held the boot close to her chest and smiled at the fond memories, she really had the best childhood, especially since her parents actually believed in her dreams. She cast a glance at Jesse who was watching her with amusement and curiosity, this young woman on front of him mesmerised him in many ways that no one else has been able to do. She was so passionate, almost if not more passionate than he was about his dream and getting out of Lima. It fascinated him truly.

She blushed and turned to face her dresser, placing the boot on the top again and sighing happily. "I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your busy schedule. I struggle to find a hello song that works for me" Jesse raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"No worries, I've got it all figured out for you" He smiled and grabbed his bag as he walked over to her stereo, he pulled out a CD and placed it into the machine before looking at Rachel again. "Have you heard of a little called A Chorus Line?" He grinned

"Of course!" Rachel gasped in delight, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Only ran on Broadway for 6,137 performances" Jesse smirked and hit the play button, watching as she moved back to the mirror hanging above her dresser, he slowly moved towards her, letting gravity do the work as the song began.

As the song ended, the pair looked at each other, breathless from the rush they got from not only performing but from being with each other. It may have started out as a scheme to help Shelby out but Jesse found himself truly falling for this girl, she was everything he was looking for and more. If only she would come to Carmel with him.

"You need to sit down" Jesse breathed heavily, grabbing her hand gently and guiding her to her bed, he leaned against the bed frame and watched her. "You were trying to pull focus" He said, not as a question but more of a statement, he had never met someone who apart from himself done that. Rachel looked down for a moment, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh...Well, there's no one else in the room" She breathed

"It was exhilarating! When your as incandescent as I am no one ever tries to go toe to toe with you" Rachel just nodded in amazement, Jesse smiled and took a seat beside her, thinking now would be his chance to try coarse her into transferring.

"It's a shame you're not in Vocal Adrenaline, we would get all the duets without a doubt" He smiled, hoping and praying she would catch on. And catch on she did, Rachel wasn't going to lie to herself, there had been many times where she herself thought that maybe transferring to Carmel High would be a great idea, but time and time again there would always be something holding her back. Finn. But now, they were broken up, a thing of the past. He had Quinn again, why wasn't she allowed to be happy as well? Sure, the school girl inside of her would always have a crush on Finn but Rachel was transforming herself into a woman, and she could no longer play those stupid high school games.

"I may not be now, but what if I was?" She whispered quietly, suddenly feeling shy on front of Jesse, whose heart was now beating uncontrollably fast, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?"

"I said, I may not be on Vocal Adrenaline now but what if I was? Jesse, you don't know how miserable I am at McKinley, always getting slushied and laughed at, even my so called 'friends' make fun of me. I can't take it anymore, especially being the star of New Directions it would be a hard decision because how could they replace me? Maybe Mercedes because she's almost as good as me, almost. But still..." Jesse pressed a finger to Rachel's lips to stop her from rambling, he chuckled and smiled at her.

"Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline would be ecstatic to have you on our side, you are flawless, you've came such a long way since that first time I saw you perform at sectionals and my oh my how much you've improved. If you want to transfer just say the word, I can get it arranged and effective immediately" He let his hand fall so it was now resting on hers, their bodies gravitating towards each other. They stared into each other's eyes, a mutual decision being made. Jesse couldn't be happier, all he had ever wanted was to meet someone who was as talented and as passionate as each him, and now he finally had.

"Yes Jesse, I'll do it" Rachel smiled before finally closing the distance between them and pressing her soft lips to his, Jesse sighed in contentment and a small feeling of victory exploded inside his chest. Finn Hudson who?

\---------------Next Day

The Glee club was filling up, excited murmur ran through the choir room at what the set list for regional's was going to be, Finn was sitting beside Quinn with his arm draped over her shoulders but he couldn't help but think of a small brunette who had been the sight of his affections for a while. He glanced around the room quickly but didn't see her yet. Strange, Rachel's usually the first one here he mused to himself, and Finn wasn't the only one to witness the absence of the groups star performer, Kurt and Mercedes began to gossip while Quinn and Santana couldn't have been more bothered, still caught up in their conversation on Santana's latest squeeze, or one night stand.

Mr.Schuester walked into the room humming happily, his day had been amazing, Emma was finally his again after that brief stint with Carl the dentist, and now his Glee club were on their way to Regional's and hopefully Nationals after!

"Afternoon Glee club! Regional's is getting closer so I think we need to finalise our set list and then organise who is singing what" He smiled and sat his books on top of the piano and looked around the room, before frowning. "Where's Rachel? I thought it was unusually quiet around here" The members glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Must be late" Artie said

"Strange, the hobbit is usually first here. Maybe she's calmed down a bit or doing something crazy" Santana smirked, Mr Schue shook his head and sighed.

"Santana, you have got to stop calling Rachel a hobbit" He groaned

"No, Mr Schue, it's alright. Santana is and will always be a mean person" Rachel piped up from the doorway, Finn sprung to life, not noticing the evil glared Quinn gave him. A few murmurs passed through the room as Rachel walked in, but didn't sit down. Santana glared at her, but felt a bit of guilt in her gut, she would never admit it but she did like the brunette, they could understand each other at times.

"Oh look, it's standing up for itself" She laughed, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ignoring Miss Summer surgery here" A few sniggers were heard, Santana glared at her. "I have some important news for everyone" Rachel smiled, an evil glint in her eye. She looked at Mr Schuester who just nodded and went to take a seat beside his students.

"Well, for a while now I have been the star of New Directions, roll your eyes and yawn all you want but you all admitted it yourselves at one point last and this semester. But do you know what, I've been sitting idly by for far too long now, I'm sick and tired of how you all treat me! Yes I'm controlling and high maintenance , I may be a Diva but I'm proud of that! I strive to be the best of the best and I will be! I know that much" She glared at her 'friends' in the room, who actually seemed to be taken aback at her outburst, they had all thought she toned down the crazy.

"Rachel, I don't know where you're going with this" Mr Schue frowned.

"Oh you will, I'm done with it. I'm done with you all treating me like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe. I am a human being, I have feelings just like the rest of you. So, it's my pleasure to say I am no longer a part of New Directions" She smirked.

"What?!" The group yelled, but Rachel just smirked watching as they tried to process it.

"But why Rachel? What are you in this school without glee club?" Quinn asked, secretly happy that the midget was leaving, she could finally have her boyfriend back

"See that's another thing, I'm no longer a student at McKinley High School either" She grinned.

"So you're just leaving? We're your friends, you're supposed to have our back" Mercedes growled

"Oh I'm supposed to have your back?" Rachel hissed, "What about you having my back? Where were you all when I was having problems that didn't evolve glee club? When I was constantly getting teased and bullied. Oh yeah that's right, you were the ones doing it!" She yelled, frustration and anger setting in.

"Oh boohoo get over it man hands, everyone has their problems but you don't see us complaining about it" Santana sighed, but Rachel had enough.

"Shut up you horrible bitch!" The room fell silent, the group's eyes were wide as they watched Santana react, but she didn't have a chance before Rachel was speaking again.

"All this time you have been nothing but god damn awful to me. Screw you Santana! Oh wait, every guy already has" Rachel narrowed her eyes, Santana stood up in anger, Sam grabbed her hand to hold her back. Finn sniggered softly, as mean as it was Santana had that coming. "Is the truth to hard for you to handle? Get used to it! Because I'm doing to you what you done to me, but I'm doing it in a while different way" Rachel grinned, she looked towards the door."Now!"

There was a pause before the door opened and members of Vocal Adrenaline, led by none other than Jesse St James, they stopped beside Rachel and grinned at the smaller Glee club. Finn and Puck stood up in anger.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Finn yelled.

"Why, Finn, New Directions I would like you to meet my new Glee club" Rachel grinned and stepped in line with the others. "You are now looking at the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline" Jesse looked down at the smaller girl and felt a surge of pride, listening to her speech before and looking at her now not only made him very proud but also turned him on. Rachel Berry was hot when she was angry.

Mr Schue stood up and walked to Rachel but Jesse glared at the older man, making him stop in his tracks. "Rachel, what are you talking about? You can't be they're new lead, they're the enemy!" Will Schuester raised his voice, Rachel just shook her head.

"Sorry Mr Schue, but it's too late.I'm only in today to collect my things, the paperwork has already been sorted and I am now officially a student at Carmel High" She grinned proudly and wrapped her hand around Jesse's own. Finn, who was the only one to notice this felt a surge of anger through his body.

"Looks like New Directions are done for" Jesse grinned and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Come on guys, no need to hang around these losers" The members of Vocal Adrenaline laughed and left the room, Rachel and Jesse being the last to leave, and leaving New Directions in a state of shock.

 


	2. Rolling In The Deep - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

The members of New Directions stared at the door in shock as their female lead jumped ship, they understood that yes maybe they were a little bit tough on Rachel, and they should probably apologise but what could have been so bad that made her move to Vocal Adrenaline? Their sworn enemy, and Rachel would never be the person to just drop everything and go, she would usually fight for what she loved and believed in.

"What are we going to do Mr Schue? With Rachel joining Vocal Adrenaline we really are screwed now" Tina sighed and rested her head on Mike's shoulder

In all honesty, Will Schuester didn't know what he was going to do, Tina was right without Rachel their chances at actually winning Regional's this year were down the drain, they always relied on Rachel's talent to carry them through that he never thought anything like this could happen. "Mr Schue?" Kurt stared at the older man, worried that he had finally reached breaking point. He turned to look at his students and sighed, "Truthfully, I don't know what we're going to do but we will figure something out okay? We are going to kick ass at Regional's with or without Rachel" He smiled, not even believing his own words, something which Santana picked up, she began to laugh.

"Do you really believe that? Because right now we're screwed and you know it" She snapped

"Well Santana if it wasn't for you constantly putting her down maybe we would still have Rachel Berry on our side" Finn spat

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the only one putting the girl down! Each and every one of you play a role in her leaving so don't bitch at me alright" Santana glared at Finn before storming out the door.

"I think rehearsal may be done for the day" Kurt whispered to Mercedes

\-------------

"It's so good to have you join us Rachel" Shelby smiled at her daughter, happy that maybe now she could finally have a chance of getting to know her.

"Thanks for having me so late into the season" Rachel smiled and glanced around at the new, bigger and far more equipped auditorium. The veteran members gathered around her excitedly, knowing that Berry from McKinley was now on their side meant they were a force to be reckoned with, and with Giselle and Andrea's help she was going to look like a star as well.

"The more merrier" Giselle smiled, "Especially now that you're on our side, we have a bigger arsenal than before" She patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

The rest of the club thanked her for joining before leaving for class, Rachel sighed happily and sat on the middle of the stage while Jesse and Shelby sorted a few last minute transfer details out, she had only been here for a few minutes but she already felt better than she had at McKinley, she felt like she belonged here and was actually surrounded by people who appreciated the arts rather than just taking part. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, imagining the crowd as they cheered for Vocal Adrenaline as they raised the Regional trophy high in the air.

"Penny for your thoughts" Jesse chuckled and sat beside the girl of his dreams, causing her to jump and playfully glare at him.

"Just thinking of how I already feel at home here, I feel like I belong already" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist, from side stage Shelby watched Jesse with her daughter and smiled, maybe he had changed for the better. He had definitely matured since he had first joined Vocal Adrenaline, he was no longer a self centred, arrogant boy he was now a mature, young adult who was going to go far. He would be good for Rachel.

"That's Vocal Adrenaline for you, when you're a member of the team you realise how we're not just soulless robots, we're people Rachel, we understand what it's like to be outcasts and freaks" Jesse sighed and looked out at the empty seats. "But unlike New Directions, we don't put anyone down for their flaws, we celebrate them too. I know your old glee club done that but they seemed to put them down more than anything" He frowned and gently caressed her arm with his fingers.

"We will never hurt you Rachel, I will never hurt you. If I did I would never forgive myself" Rachel looked up at the young, curly haired man and smiled.

"I know you won't Jesse" She whispered, butterflies filled her stomach as he looked down at her, passion and understanding filling his eyes, they both leaned into each other and their lips met, it was as if fireworks were set off. Their hearts raced and butterflies exploded in their stomachs (Jesse would always deny that), it was at that point Shelby took her leave, happy that her daughter finally found someone who would understand her needs and demands. The young couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You are too special Rachel Berry" Jesse smiled, not his famous smirk but a genuine smile, one that he didn't show too regularly, it was reserved....For people like Rachel.

"So are you Jesse St James" Rachel grinned and rested her head on his shoulder once again

\-----------

Rachel finally understood what Jesse had meant by the gruelling rehearsal schedule, her legs ached and her voice was raw from the multiuple warm ups and run through of their set list. She groaned in delight as her body hit her soft mattress, Jesse chuckled and unbuckled her shoes for her, he was used to the long hours now so it didn't take as much out of him as before.

"I told you" He chuckled softly, Rachel grunted in response and opened an eye to look at him.

"I know you did, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I thought New Directions cared about what they did, but VA...Wow" She breathed happily and felt the bed dip a moment later, she moved closer to Jesse and rested her head on his chest. "They won't know what hit them when it comes to Regional's" Jesse grinned and played with the ends of his girlfriend's hair.

"And they deserve it, I can't wait to see their face when we lift that trophy high up into the air"

"How did I get so lucky?" Jesse mused, glancing down at her. Rachel raised her head slightly and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean it Rach, you're the first person whose ever made me feel like this, we may not be going out long, a month or so, but I always thought love was a weakness, that it was a vulnerability anyone could use against you at any time but you...You've shown me different" Jesse rolled onto his side, placing her head gently on her pillow. He gently caressed her cheek with his palm and sighed happily. "We are the same people, we're controlling, demanding and divas, I will be the first to admit that" He laughed, his chest swelling with love as she followed suit.

"But we balance each other out,we both know what we want and we won't stop until we get it.And that's one of the many things I love about you Ms Berry" Rachel felt her cheeks flush as she tried to hide her head on his shoulder, but he wouldn't let her, no longer would he let anyone make her feel ashamed of the way she looks or about her talent. He gently tilted her head up so she would look at him.

"You are flawless Rachel, no matter what anyone tells you, okay? And if they try to tell you different well....They'll have me to deal with" Jesse smiled and pressed a sweet, loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Jesse" Rachel murmured softly and gazed into her boyfriend's eyes, this was a whole new side to Jesse she was seeing, and it was all for her. Not for Giselle or Andrea, but for her.

"Any time Princess" He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple before allowing her to fall asleep in his arms. And that was how Hiram and Leroy found them after their date that night, they had found it strange that Rachel's light was still on past 10pm (She would usually try sleep for 9pm for her 'beauty sleep), they opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. Rachel was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on Jesse's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I think we'll let this one slide, if it was Hudson maybe not, but this boy..." Leroy sighed and placed a blanket that was at the end of the bed over the couple.

"He's special" Hiram finished, smiling at his husband and then at their sleeping daughter. Jesse was truly the one for her, he just hoped Finn didn't try anything stupid.

\--------------

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and flinched as the bright light hit her eyes, her lips curved into a smile at the memories of last night, she turned her head hoping to find her amazing boyfriend beside her, but frowned as she nothing but an empty space. "Jesse?" She called, expecting him to possibly be in the bathroom, she sat up and listened closely to the noises around her. Muffled voices reached her ears and she opened her bedroom slowly to hear 3 male voices coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no..." She breathed worriedly and walked downstairs as quickly as she could without running. When she reached the kitchen she stopped in amazement, there was her two fathers and Jesse sitting at the table eating breakfast, smiling and laughing. Her father's weren't interrogating him, or trying to scare him off. They were actually being nice, she smiled gently and blushed as Jesse, on cue it seemed, look towards her. A radiating smile lighting up his face as he got up to greet her.

"Morning beautiful" He smiled and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "I woke up early this morning as you can see, I didn't want to wake you so as I tried to go to the bathroom you're father's cornered me before I got to the bathroom and asked me to breakfast" He chuckled, Rachel glanced around at her father's and raised an eyebrow, they just grinned in response and went back to their food.

"They...weren't tough on you or anything were they?" She asked timidly, Jesse raised an eyebrow and began to laugh.

"No, why would they be? Your Father's were more than hospitable" He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her and smiling. Leroy and Hiram watching on in happiness at how well Jesse was treating their only child. Jesse took his place beside them and resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

"Jesse here had just finished telling us the story of how you two meet" Leroy smiled, chuckling as his daughter's cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"Ahh the music store, such a romantic place to meet" Hiram grinned shyly at Leroy and placed his hand on his husbands, Rachel not missing a beat smiling happily.

"I remember that day very well" Rachel grinned, taking a sip of her orange juice before continuing. "It was for an assignment for Glee that had me there that day, a stupid 'Hello' assignment and I couldn't find a song in my repertoire that suited, and I'm not sure but I just had this inkling to go to the music store, and that's where I found Jesse" Rachel smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"She was flicking through Lionel Richie's songbook and I couldn't help myself, I've always been a sucker for a bit of Lionel" Jesse chuckled

"We just seemed to...click that day" She sighed happily and patted Jesse's hand lovingly.

"And I wouldn't change it for anything"

Leroy glanced at Hiram and nodded, sure they had only been dating for a few months but they knew true love when they saw it, and this was definitely it. They would do everything in their power to make sure the young couple would stay together, and if that meant having a talk with a certain glee club, than so it shall be.

 


	3. Rolling In The Deep - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

Knock. Knock.

Rachel glanced at her front door,wondering just who could be visiting her at half 9 on a Saturday morning. She sighed and placed down her glass of water before answering the door, her eyes widening as she saw her ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson standing before her,not looking too happy. He pushed past her and stormed into her living room.

"Come on in" Rachel muttered and shut the door, following after him.

"You need to come back to Glee Rachel" He stated bluntly

"Are you deaf Finn? Because I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I wasn't coming back New Directions,not even you can change my mind" She crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at the young boy on front of her. Finn glowered, not preparing to give up.

"He's got you brain washed Rachel! He's only using you for your voice and so they can get their Fourth National championship!"

"Jesse is not using me Finn, if he was I would know. I knew with you didn't I?" Rachel smirked, knowing that remark stung a little, she saw it in his eyes, he was wrong and she was right just like always.

"If not for that then I bet it's so Shelby can get close to you"

"I've been talking to Shelby for a couple of months now Finn, we've been bonded and she actually had no idea I was joining Vocal Adrenaline until I informed of her of my transfer. Now,if that's all you came here to talk about I would kindly like you to leave because I did not even invite you inside so therefore you are trespassing and I have every right to call the police" She stepped aside and gestured to her door. Finn stared at her, just wondering where the girl he had fell in love with disappeared,no longer was the moony eyed,crazy Rachel Berry but a more focused and driven one.

"You've changed Rachel" He whispered softly as he walked past her

"At least this time I didn't change for someone I changed for myself"

Finn felt a tug at his heart,she had every right to throw cheap shots at him but it didn't make any difference,he was going to get her back into McKinley,he might just have to go for drastic measures as all. He took one last look at her before leaving,opening his mouth ready to speak but deciding against it. Rachel sighed as he finally left,this was going to cause a problem if he kept trying to get her back.Why couldn't he just understand that she didn't want to go back? No one treated her right there anyway,apart from one person she could hopefully trust on. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey,it's me.Look I have a favour to ask" She bit her lip

"Sure,whatcha need?" Puck ran a hand through his shaved mo-hawk,unlike the others at Glee he actually cared for Rachel and wanted her to get out of this crappy town in the asshole of nowhere and become a star on Broadway and if transferring to Carmel and being in Vocal Adrenaline was the way to go,well then he would support her. The only request she had was for him to pretend to be upset with the rest of them,even though he wasn't.

"You need to take care of Finn,he has that demented look in his eyes and won't stop trying to get me back to McKinley,he's just after leaving my house"

"Hudson was at yours? What the hell for?" He frowned, Finncebile couldn't obviously understand orders when he heard them

"Like I just said,trying to convince me to go back to McKinley,but of course I stood my ground this time and shut him up,Got a few cheap shots in too which felt good" She laughed slightly,feeling her mood pick up as she heard his hearty laugh from the other side.

"Look at you Berry,finally standing up to Frankenteen and making jabs. St.James and I are obviously rubbing off on you" He grinned,although he hadn't been too found of Jesse at first,now that he had saw how he treated her and after their conversation (in which Puck may have threatened his life...or maybe his hair, which basically is his life) they came to an understanding. Puck didn't have a romantic interest in Rachel, which Jesse was very happy to hear, their relationship was more like brother and sister, they had known each other since they were in kindergarten and temple, how could he not grow to love the insane, dramatic Diva?

"How could you two troublemakers not rub off on me? It was bound to happen sooner or later" She smiled

"True,very true. Thanks for letting me know Rach,I have to go now, have to pick my sister up from ballet class in 20 minutes"

"No worries Puck,thanks for listening.Bye" She hung up and sighed,maybe things would work out after all.

\------------------

"What did I tell you Finn?" Mr Schue glared at the younger man on front of him and sighed, couldn't he listen to some simple instructions?

"I'm sorry Mr Schue! But I had to,it's Rachel for crying out loud" He threw his hands up in the air feeling exasperated as everyone kept ganging up on him.

"For the last time Finn,she's not coming back so the quicker you understand that the quicker we can prepare for the competition" Quinn sighed,looking at the now distressed boy who was a shell of his former self.She couldn't see what she ever found attractive about him anymore,he was turning into some poor lunatic who was going to get threw into the loony bin. She and Rachel were definitely lucky they escaped while they could,the poor boy obviously can't take rejection very well.

"Exactly,Finn" Will sighed and handed out the music."Now,Puck and Santana will take the leads on this duet" He shot Finn a pointed glare before sitting down as Puck and Santana got up happily,finally enjoying the new found spotlight on them.

\------------------

Jesse opened Rachel's front door and frowned as he came face to face with an empty house, "Rach? I'm here" He called,checking downstairs was all clear before heading up.He knew her Dad's were away on a business trip for the day and they didn't mind if he came over to keep Rachel company as long as things were kept PG.

He chuckled as she heard the music coming from her room,the familiar chords of Lionel Richie's Hello,he opened the door and smiled as he saw her just laying there on her bed,looking up at the ceiling.

"Hello,is it me your looking for?" He sang softly

Rachel jumped as she heard his voice,she turned to the door and grinned as she saw her boyfriend there.She flung herself off the bed and into his waiting arms,more than happy to have him finally here."I missed you"She whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before picking her up and bringing her back to the bed.

"Finn came by today" Jesse groaned,feeling the jealously and anger rise up in him

"What did Frankenteen want this time?" He growled

"What do you think? He's still trying to get me back into Glee club,he also said that you brainwashed me into joining Vocal Adrenaline" She snorted, Jesse raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his girlfriend,usually he would have found snorts repulsive but when she done it...It was adorable.

"Idiot doesn't know when to stop does he..Just ignore him from now on,they'll regret it all at the competition"

Rachel nodded and put her head on his chest again,just enjoying the moment.

\--------------

Rehearsals from then on we're intense and tiring,between school and Vocal Adrenaline Rachel was too exhausted to do anything else,well she always had some energy left for Jesse and their dates,but that was about it.Shelby was drilling them nonstop and as much as she loved the new tough love aspect Shelby brought she kind of missed Mr Schu's easy ways,but they weren't going to get her the show choir championship. She fell down onto the couch and groaned as her tired limbs felt lighter. Her Dad,Leroy walked in and chuckled.

"Rehearsal's went well I take it?"

"More than well Dad,but with everything going on it's beginning to take it's toll on me" Rachel sighed and position herself upright so she could look at her Dad

"I know sweety,but just think once you're National champions you can breath a bit.I mean it is your senior year so you only have this year and then that's it" Leroy kissed her head before taking a seat beside her. Although he was happy for his daughter he was concerned at how tired she had gotten lately,usually sleeping in and missing her morning workout,skipping breakfast and even forgetting important dates. Maybe he should talk to Shelby,maybe she was going to hard on her and the team? He frowned and looked down at the now sleeping girl and sighed.

It was 4am when Rachel woke up again,she groaned and opened her eyes to find she was in her room rather than the living room,she made a mental note to thank her Dad when he was up.She stretched her tired limbs and got up,knowing that she wasn't going to get asleep any time soon she went and checked her emails and such, finding quite the suspicious one.

'YoU'lL ReGreT THis BeRRy'

"I forgot how childish New Directions could be" Rachel sighed

 


End file.
